


Freedom

by johnlockaf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Historical, M/M, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockaf/pseuds/johnlockaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson was a man trapped by the bland confinements of his life, yearning for adventure. Sherlock Holmes was a man who was near blinded by greed, pleading for a purpose. If it were to happen that they would meet, their lives would be changed forever. Though there is no such thing an easily achieved triumph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> It makes me sad that this fic has so much potential, but I won't get off my lazy ass to finish it. Though I still hope you enjoy it! x
> 
> (I did an actual summary for this because I didn't get far enough in the storyline to steal a quote.)

'Land ho!' the captain bellowed. John's previous cheerful mood was swept away by this very comment. He would deeply miss the salty sea air and the crows of the gulls. He would miss the feeling of freedom; the feeling that he could sail to anywhere he wished. He would even miss the occasional need to spew his lunch all over the side of the ship because of the rough waves the ocean so often prodded against the vessel. He loved the feeling of the open sea, even with all the negative features included.

Sea travel was something he wasn't able to do often since his commander rarely assigned him for naval work. He was never assigned to anything worth of value. His rank was treated like decoration and the only perks to it were the occasional respectful gesture from a lower-ranked officer. The public only saw him as a _redcoat_ and that's what put the most weight on his mind. This long trip at sea was his last chance at leisure. The moment he stepped onto that dock, he knew he would be heading back to a life of ' _yes sir_ ' and ' _no sir_ ' and ' _right away sir_ '. He dreaded every step he took on his way to the governor's mansion. But, still, he made the journey because he knew it was required of him.

***

The streets of Port Royal were lively and filled with the sounds of people and animals. Some areas were more crowded than others. John kept to himself unless otherwise deemed necessary. He gave small nods to those who greeted him and brief waves to those he had recognized. He was astonished that people still remembered him. It had been a long fifteen years since his last visit to this town of commerce. Though he had been born and raised in Port Royal under the governor's roof, he left without delay and enlisted in the King's army.

John had expected a life of chivalry and adventure but soon paid for his improvidence. He learned quickly that this line of work was found distasteful by many and ironically, it was the complete opposite of what he wanted. From that point on, his life had plunged into a gradual decline. He often thought about if his life would be different if he had chosen to stay in Port Royal. Returning to that very place caused his mind to ignite the flame of those thoughts again. _It could have been different_ , his mind endlessly screamed, making it harder and harder to look back on the past.

***

When John had finally arrived at the gates of the mansion, he took a shaky breath and hesitated before ringing the bell. Then almost immediately, the front door swung open and two men filed out. He was kindly invited in, lead to a sitting room, and notified that the governor and his daughter would soon meet with him. John silently braced himself. He had not seen them in years and neglected to write them back. He expected a somewhat cold meeting. And then, soon enough, the doors opened once again and two familiar faces sauntered into the sitting room. John's countenance quickly donned a relatively false smile as they took a seat.  
  
  "Governor Morstan. Pleasure to see you again," John greeted. He then turned to the woman beside him and bowed, "Good evening, Mary."  
  Initiating with a short chuckle, Morstan softly said, "It's marvelous to see you as well. Captain, is it?"  
  "Yes, I am," John nodded. He slowly started to become uneasy towards Mary's silence. Out of sheer impatience, he quickly asked, "Are you well, Mary?"  
  Mary's jaw tightened before she spoke. It was evident she would rather be somewhere else, "Quite. Was your voyage pleasant?"  
  John smiled genuinely, "Yes, it was." He was flattered that she remembered his affinity for the sea after all those years.  
  "I'm glad," she replied with a grin.  
  Morstan cleared his throat and announced, "You may be wondering why I went through the trouble of transferring you here."  
  Immediately John said, "I am."  
  "My apologies, but that will remain a mystery to you for the time being. Currently, your job is at the penitentiary. You may start today or tomorrow," he explained.  
  John was frustrated, but he kept it hidden, "Thank you, Governor. May I ask, where I will be staying?"  
  "Here," Morstan quickly replied.  
  "Ah. Thank you, again, sir," John quietly noted.

He wasn't surprised by the hospitality. He was grateful if anything. In all honesty, he was glad to see them again. Though he couldn't help but wonder why Mary had changed so much. Then again, it could be possible she wondered the same about him. Following after their meeting, he was settled in his room and shown around the mansion, then driven to the penitentiary near the base. John showed no enthusiasm to do so. He detested working in prisons. But, still, he persevered. He was tempted to complain and question why they couldn't have gotten another officer to undertake this position, but the more he thought about it, the more humiliating and pathetic it sounded.  
  
  John trudged around and glanced at the cells. It was so quiet, it could've been empty. He sighed and muttered, "There's nobody in here. Why am I 'guarding' it?"  
  Then unexpectedly, John heard what sounded like faint laughter from across the end of the hall. It later chimed, "I beg to differ."  
  
  He was in disbelief, of course. He was positive that he was the only person in there. Naturally in these circumstances, John had no qualms in investigating. He quickly reached for his musket and crept his way down the hall. Once he had turned the corner and arrived at the only occupied cell, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of a man lying nonchalantly against the wall.  
  
  John huffed, "Who are you?"  
  He slowly raised himself up from the shadows of the dark chamber and sniggered, "You're kidding, right?"  
  John angrily kicked the rusty bars that enclosed the cell, taking the strange man aback, "Oi! If you're not planning on saying anything worth of value, don't bother opening your mouth!"  
  The man began to laugh, and of course, this pissed John off more, "You're the one who asked me who I was."  
  "And you failed to provide that information," John snapped.  
  
  Before saying another word, the prisoner took a moment to study John's entirety. John licked his lips in anticipation. _What the hell is this loon going to say next?_ He hated to say it, but he was enthralled. Soon after that short period of silence, John's eyes met the prisoner's. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.  
  
  "...Well?" John asked.  
  "I know who you are," the man softly breathed.  
  John couldn't help but simper, "Do you now? I've only just arrived here."  
  The man's face lit up, "Yes, and you just confirmed my theory of who you were by that very comment. Thank you."  
  "Who am I then?" John asked, trying to hide his interest.  
  The man's lips slowly curved into a smile, "You're the handsome captain that sailed all the way from Boston. Watson, is it? Welcome to Port Royal. You're the talk of the town. You've come to take the hands of Miss Morstan in the sacrament of Matrimony, correct? That's why the governor ordered your return."  
  "Alright. I've had quite enough of this," John announced in a harsh tone. He had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "Tell me your name. Now."  
  "You really don't know who I am..." the man realized.  
  John's formerly iconic grin was replaced with true aggravation. He inhaled and quietly muttered, "Yeah, I really don't. Would you _please_ tell me?"  
  "Ever heard of the Holmes Brothers?" he asked.  
  "Faintly, yes. What's it got to do with you?" John replied.  
  "It's a long story," he droned on. "Full of thrills and peril."  
  John exhaled sharply, "I've got time. I'm assuming you're one of them...?"

Suddenly, footsteps were heard near the staircase. John immediately, but reluctantly returned to his post. It was the governor. John grimaced, though his arrival was expectant.

“Follow me, Captain Watson. My daughter and I would like to speak with you, now," he crooned.

***

[in progress]


End file.
